Arms of the Ocean
by foolishmundanes
Summary: Will Herondale is out for a nice, calming day on the beach, when he discovers a gray-eyed girl with amnesia. She wants nothing more than to remember who she was, and he wants to help her. But is there something else that he wants? AU.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day at the beach. Surely, on a Monday morning, not many people would be there. William Herondale just wanted to go float in the cool, clear water alone, relaxing in his own thoughts. It was a pretty hot day, so why not? He needed a day off, so this would be it.

He carried the sunscreen in his hand and a towel in the other, and his bare feet were burning in the hot sand. Will's eyes landed on a nice spot not too far from the water, but not close enough for the water to reach it. He laid down the towel and sat down, applying sunscreen.

Will's aggravating father was getting on his nerves again that morning, complaining how he should be dating girls and considering marriages and making babies and the like. Was something _wrong _with his father? Will was only eighteen. He was still young.

At least he was leaving on a business trip for two weeks, leaving Will alone. Thank God.

He lay down on the towel. There was no need to put on sunglasses. It was a cloudy day in Pacific Grove in Monterey area, in California. It was sort of a small place to be in, and his house was fairly close by. He liked the weather and he liked the rain and lightning and thunder. Ironically, though, he hated the smell of petrichor. Most people liked it, but he really didn't.

Everyone's different, after all.

Sighing, Will squeezed his eyes shut, until slowly, they relaxed, and he fell asleep.

* * *

When he woke up, grogginess overwhelmed him. He moaned, and rubbed his eyes tiredly before standing up. Big mistake. He felt a head rush and began blinking rapidly until his vision cleared up. He threw off his shirt. Yawning, he sauntered over to the water.

It probably wasn't the best idea to start swimming when he just woke up, but at the moment, Will didn't really care. He waded in the water until it got up to his waist. He started swimming around, looking underwater occasionally, and just simply enjoying himself.

Until he heard a scream.

It was a piercing scream, one that made him shiver and cringe at the mere sound of it. _"Help!" _he heard, and all grogginess went away, replaced with adrenaline. _"HELP!"_

Will, not knowing what to do, shouted, "Where are you?"

"_I'm over here! By the rocks_," the person shouted back.

Will felt his heart pounding in his chest, anxiety overtaking him for the poor person there. "Just hang on, I'll be right there!"

"_Hurry!"_

He followed the sound of the voice and began swimming towards it. _The rocks_, he thought, which _rocks? _There were plenty of them, after all. Frantically, he looked around, jumping up until he spotted a figure clutching the big rocks, water crashing onto the figure's back.

Will swam as fast as he could, the water splashing hard around him until he reached his destination. A girl with soaking wet brunette hair was there, shaking. Will floated right next to her, and gently grabbed her shoulders. She screamed and started thrashing.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, gripping firmly this time.

She looked around as if somebody would be there, listening. She shook her head. "I don't think I remember how to swim."

Not knowing how to comfort her, Will instructed her to grab onto him. Her big, gray, vulnerable eyes stared deeply into Will, as if she could see right through him. She did as he asked, and held tightly onto his arm. They swam farther away from the raging waters, into the calm. Will spotted his beach towel on the sand, and the water became shallower, until his feet were on the damp sand.

The girl didn't let go of him, even when she was on land. She was trembling, and Will asked her if she was cold. She mumbled a yes and he led her to the location of the towel. He grabbed the end of it, and shook of the sand, making sure there wasn't any left. Then he wrapped it around her. She held it tighter around her, and Will was genuinely concerned.

He put back on his shirt and he noticed her watching him. He really tried his hardest not to smirk at her or saying something flirtatious. Although with the state she was currently in, he restrained himself.

"So," he said. "What's your name?"

She opened her mouth to say it, but then quickly shut it, her eyebrows knitted together. "My… My name?"

Will nodded at her. "Yup. I'm William Herondale. Will is just fine, though."

"I don't remember."

He frowned. "Oh. Well, that's okay. We can go find your parents or something."

She blinked. "I don't remember my parents, either." She was suddenly frightened. "How come I don't remember my parents?" she asked him wildly.

He put a hand on her arm. "It's okay, it's fine." He was really new to comforting girls that didn't remember anything about themselves. "Do you remember anything? Like how you got there in the water?"

She shook her head.

Biting his lip, Will said after a few seconds of complete silence, "Okay. Well, I figure you've got no place to stay. You want to come temporarily live with me?" Will grinned at her.

"Um, I guess? I've got nowhere else to go."

"Alright, then. It is settled. I shall escort you to my humble home."

* * *

Will had just walked with her to his house, since in all actuality, it really wasn't that far. He grabbed the spare key hidden in the bush and unlocked the door, whistling. When they both entered, he told her, "I think I have something my mother used to wear that might fit you. We'll definitely go shopping for you later, of course."

"Shopping," she repeated.

"Yes, shopping. Don't tell me you don't remember what shopping is." He gave her a pointed look.

She nodded. "No, of course I do. You're just being…_really kind_."

Will stared at her. This was definitely new. He usually kept to himself, really. Sort of quiet. When he did speak to people, he was very sarcastic and held a dry humor. He did help people whenever they'd drop their books in the hallway or something like that. They wouldn't thank him, though. It wasn't like Will expected it anyway. But still, for this girl—this _stranger_ calling him kind. It was a rewarding feeling.

His gaze fell on the floor, and then told her where his mother's room was and that there should be clothes somewhere in there. She nodded and walked across the hall and her footsteps quieted down to the point where Will heard silence.

He jumped onto the couch and covered his eyes with arm. Will then realized that he was going to have to eat soon, and that he had an extra mouth to feed. He shot up and went over to the kitchen, opening the cabinet door, looking for something to eat. Even though it was full, there was nothing.

He looked in the fridge instead, his eyes constantly moving. Then, he heard the girl shouting his name. Will ran over to what his mother's room was and spotted the girl in his mother's clothes, grinning madly. "Will, my necklace!"

He blinked. "Yes, what about it?"

"I sort of remember. My mother had my name carved into my clockwork angel pendant."

She undid the necklace, and took it off her neck and showed him. He read it, and it said, '_Theresa Gray.'_

"Theresa Gray," he said aloud.

"Just Tessa," she told him immediately, as if it were a habit. It must've been considering her head shot up and stared at him with her eyes wide. "Will!" She was still smiling broadly.

"Alright then," Will grinned, "Tessa."

* * *

**A/N: **_And that concludes the first chapter of a new story. I have honestly no idea where I'm going with this, just an idea I had this morning. Not that long for a first chapter but *shrugs* Not really sure if I like it. Leave your opinions on it in the reviews and I may or may not continue this. *evil grin*_

_This account is filled with Wessa fanfiction. Then a Wessa-fanfiction-account it shall be. Unless I do just like a few stories that suggest otherwise, but meh._

_ANYWAY, about the whole 'living-in-California-specifically-Pacific-Grove'… yeah. Well, I used to go there every year when I was living in California and go this place called Fishwife. (It was a restaurant.) Yeah. They serve like the best clam chowder ever. _

_Title is based off a song by Florence & The Machine – Never Let Me Go. So here it is. This is very AU. _

_I'll eventually write some Wessa on this from the Victorian age…hopefully._

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Infernal Devices or anything else mentioned in this story. I own nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously…**_

_Then, he heard the girl shouting his name. Will ran over to what his mother's room was and spotted her in his mother's clothes, grinning madly. "Will, my necklace!"_

_He blinked. "Yes, what about it?"_

_"I sort of remember. My mother had my name carved into my clockwork angel pendant."_

_She undid the necklace, and took it off her neck and showed him. He read it, and it said, '__Theresa Gray.'_

_"Theresa Gray," he said aloud._

_"Just Tessa," she told him immediately, as if it were a habit. It must've been considering her head shot up and stared at him with her eyes wide. "Will!" She was still smiling broadly._

_"Alright then," Will grinned, "Tessa."_

* * *

_What am I going to do with her? _Will thought, resting his head on his arm. He let her sleep in his room, for the bed in his mother's was long gone. His father's—well, no person was that cruel. So he slept on the couch. He didn't really mind. Tessa didn't want to, and insisted that she'll sleep on the floor instead, but Will always wins in the end when using his charm.

Anyway, he knew that they would have to go look for clothes soon or something. All she had was a swimsuit. She couldn't keep wearing Linette, his mother's, clothing. It would be sort of weird.

He checked the time on his phone, and it was 2:37 AM. Will quietly slammed his head into the pillow, mumbling "_sleep, Will, sleep._" But he couldn't. It couldn't be the couch; it was comfy. Maybe he wasn't used to the environment. Either way, sleep wouldn't overtake him like it usually did. Instead, what he did was he got up, losing interest in the idea of slipping away to slumber.

Will gracefully across the hallway, making no sound. He snatched a book from the library, and walked back to the couch, using his phone as a light when he read. He kept changing positions, finding no one that was comfortable. He let out a sharp breath of frustration, and finally settled sitting Indian-style.

His eyes skimmed over across the page, reading each word carefully, until he forgot what he was doing and all he could see were the actually scenes in the book playing out in his mind. The thing Will loved the most was when he got lost in a book.

He didn't realize it when his eyes drooped involuntarily until he fell asleep.

* * *

"_William…" _he heard a flirtatious voice say. _"Oh, William…" _His eyes were still shut, but smiled lazily at whoever was speaking, and cradled the pillow as if it was an actual person.

"_Will…" _the voice continued. He made a soft 'hmm' sound. _"Will, wake up."_ The voice was more insistent this time and his eyes flew open, to reveal a smirking Tessa.

"Well, it's about time," she said, blowing a hair out of her face. "It's one in the afternoon."

Will's eyes bulged out of his head. "_Seriously?_" He groaned, and hid his face in his hands. "I'm late."

"For what?"

"School. Still go to it, dear." He sighed. "Oh, well."

The corner of her mouth twitched upwards. "So that's it?"

His head turned in her direction. She was crossing her arms and her eyebrows were raised. "You're not even going to run all the way there, only to come back, realizing that you left me here, and end up doing whatever."

Will laughed. "Where did all that come from?"

"Books, I suppose."

"Well then I think you might be reading a bit too much."

Tessa looked sort of offended for a second. "One can never read too much. That's a fact."

He was afraid of the hurt look. She wasn't recovered. All she knew was her name. "My mistake, then. But seriously, though. Wouldn't you much rather get to know the person who's keeping you hostage?" A little joking didn't hurt.

At first, she looked horrified. Will was terrified that maybe she didn't get the joke and that she might remember 911 or something and call them. Moments later, she got it, and a wave of relief washed over him.

"Don't do that," Tessa said abruptly.

He was puzzled. "Don't do what?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Don't treat me like I'm a little girl who's oblivious to everything. I'm not _completely_ oblivious, Will."

"No—! I don't mean it—not like that. Just didn't know if you'd catch on or not."

She gave him a skeptical look before flopping down on the couch, before rubbing her head. "Ouch. _Ow._"

Will was then extremely worried. "You okay?"

She nodded and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Got a headache, though."

Will shot up. "Oh, I got some aspirin, if you want some."

Her head tilted. "Aspirin?" she inquired, speaking slowly.

He was already walking to the pantry where the pills where. He grabbed them and held them out. "Aspirin," he confirmed. "Helps with headaches."

"Ah." She tried to look like she understood. "Aspirin," she spoke, her voice uneven.

"Right." He gave her a few pills and a glass of water. "Don't chew—trust me—just swallow. Then drink some of this."

She nodded, eyebrows furrowed. Tessa looked like she thought this was the most complex thing in the world. Just wait until he shows her a Rubix Cube, if she still remembers what it is. She did as instructed, tossing her head back as she threw the pills in her mouth, swallowed, and hurriedly drained the glass. He grinned, and clapped.

"Nice job."

"Thanks." She grinned broadly at him. His smile only extended at the sight, heart strangely fluttering. He gulped, hoping it would stop.

"I wasn't done. You reached level novice. Good luck at getting expert." She rolled her eyes and playfully hit his arm.

"I would challenge you on that, although that probably wouldn't be a very good idea."

"Probably not." He leaned against the counter. "So. Since I apparently have a day off, what do you want to do? Shopping for clothes and then a walk on the beach?"

Tessa shrugged with a smile. "That sounds nice."

He snatched the keys from his back pocket, threw it in the air once, and caught it. "Then let's go."

* * *

It wasn't really a mall or anything, but an _outlet_, which was good enough. They headed into one of the clothing stores together, the cool breeze from the air conditioning hitting them in the face as they walked through the doors.

Tessa looked around, looking not too interested. Will was surprised. He had never met a girl who was interested in shopping. She grabbed the hem of a shirt before letting it go, a grimace on her face. She placed her hand on her head and squealed.

His eyes fell on her. "You okay?"

She looked at him with vulnerable eyes. "I don't know. I don't think I _just_ had a headache. I think I banged my head or something."

He skimmed over her dark brown hair and asked, "Wait, where on your head?" She pointed to right side of her head. Will's fingers ghosted on her hair, enjoying the feel of her silky locks. Although he felt a slight bump on the top, and murmured, "Hmm." But she squirmed and cried out.

"Sorry!" he immediately apologized, his hand springing back.

As they continued walking along, some person bumped into Tessa. She nearly jumped into Will's arms with a shriek and he smirked at her. The person turned around and apologized before widening her brown eyes.

"_Tessa?!_" she asked incredulously. She stole her from Will and embraced her tightly, burying her face in her hair. Will was confused.

Tessa shrunk back and Will held her closely to him. "Who are you?" Tessa asked, her voice small.

The girl blinked. Then she shook her head and smiled, chuckling. "Ha-ha, Tessa. Don't joke with me."

But Tessa seemed genuinely confused.

The girl faltered. "You…don't remember me? I'm Sophie. Sophie Collins…? Your best friend?" Tessa shook her head.

Sophie frowned, then asked, "Well, who's he?" She asked, pointing to Will.

He grinned and said proudly, "William Herondale, at your service," and mocked a bow. Sophie rolled her eyes.

Sophie glared at him. "How do you know her? Why is she like this?"

Will sucked in a breath and glanced at Tessa, whose eyes were flicking back and forth between the both of them. "Tess, stay right here for a second, okay? Here's some money if you want something." He handed her the cash, and she nodded before looking back at more clothes.

He pulled Sophie aside and hissed, "Look, _Sophie_. Tessa kind of has…a case of _amnesia._ And I know her because I'm helping her." Tessa's 'best friend' had a hand covering her mouth, her brown eyes wide with terror.

"Tessa has amnesia?" Tears welled up in her eyes. "That couldn't have happened."

Guilt tugged at Will's stomach. He didn't know what to say. How could he? After all, it wasn't every day that he had a girl with memory loss on his side, only to randomly find her supposed best friend at a freaking outlet. "I'm sorry," he said pathetically.

Sophie shook her head. "No. No, it's okay. You're helping her, right?" He nodded slowly. "If you dare screw her up, I will rip you to shreds." She pointed a finger at him with a deadly look in her eyes. "Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"Good. Well I suppose I'm off now. Do not forget my words, William. This will not be our only talk."

And with that, she left.

_Okay, then,_ he thought. He walked back to Tessa who had had a bag at her side. Will put on a lop-sided grin for her sake, and she immediately smiled back. He held out an arm to her and asked her if she was ready for that walk on the beach, to which she agreed to.

They both walked back to the car with Will whistling, the notes floating away in the slightly misty wind. Tessa nodded her head faintly to his tune. Then she piped, "I recognize that tune."

"Do you, now?" He smiled, although cheering inside that she's remembering something else. _She's progressing!_

She nodded her head. Her hair, though dark brown, seemed to be almost reddish-blonde in the sunlight. It seemed as if her hair was on fire, and Will was entranced by it. "It was a song my mother used to sing to me," she said, her voice distant as she thought of her past. She sighed languorously. "I miss her. I barely remember her, but sometimes her face flashes through my mind."

He opened the door for her, and she entered. Then he opened his own door and shut it. He started the car.

"How about you?" she asked. "I haven't seen your mother."

Will's face darkened and he looked gravely at her, before saying with a hoarse voice, "She's dead." He turned his head and began driving out of the parking lot. Tessa was silent.

"I'm sorry," she said.

He shrugged. "It was a while ago, anyways."

They both remained silent after that.

* * *

Tessa huffed, curling her toes in the sand. "I just don't get it, though."

Will looked up from the book he was reading. "Get what?"

Her gray eyes were stormy in the cloudy weather. Her hair blew back in the saltwater breeze. He surprised himself when he felt a sudden urge to run his fingers through it. "I mean, I barely remember my parents. I didn't remember that _girl _at the 'outlets,' and she said she was my best friend."

He took a deep breath and told her, "Her name is Sophie Collins."

"Oh," she mumbled, and kicked a pebble into the water. She stared out at the ocean, her eyes lingering on shards of rocks. Tessa swallowed, and then snapped her head to look at Will. "Thank you."

He glanced at her. "For what?"

She sighed and looked down, twirling loose strands of her that fell from her ponytail. "For everything. You've been so…_nice_ to me, William. I really appreciate it. And if I hadn't said it before, thank you."

He hadn't been expecting this. A rush of giddiness flooded his veins from her saying that. It was a wonderful feeling.

"You're welcome, Tess. And I would've done it a million times more." She smiled before pressing a kiss to his cheek, before walking to the gray-blue water, still in her regular clothes, and wading in it. His cheeks had been burning where she had pressed her lips.

Tessa looked like a sort of goddess as the water as it flowed around her, her eyes shut and hair blowing dramatically in the wind. Will felt as if he could relish in her beauty for forever. Then he slapped himself mentally. He couldn't be thinking about her in that way. The poor girl suffered from memory loss.

He must've gotten lost in his thoughts because now was the moment when he noticed Tessa smirking at him. "Hello, William," she said, twirling around. "Enjoying the view?" Will gulped, and she laughed, amusement twinkling in her gray-blue eyes.

"Sorry," he said awkwardly, scratching his head. Her smirk was still present, and she spun around, quietly humming to herself.

He sat back down in the sand, picking up his books, trying to stop his thoughts from everything that was Tessa Gray.

* * *

**A/N: **_Just some clarification, Tessa still has her humor here. I miss the beach. I'm about to go on a two-day hiatus, not including today. So yeah._

_Review and I'll hopefully post a new chapter by the time it's Thursday!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own The Infernal Devices or anything else I mentioned in this story._


End file.
